You Only Live Once
by Marissathelioness
Summary: All Aaron wanted was to finish college. Last time he checked, this blind man did not sign up to babysit forgotten ninja reincarnated as animals: Jiriaya, Itachi, Shisui, Mikoto, Fugaku, Kushina and Minato. YAOI! Romace, suspence, action, mystery, humor.
1. Jiriaya's First Flight

_~ HoloTheWiseWolf77: "Hello readers, this story will have a blind young man by the name of Aaron as the main character."_

 _Jiriaya: "Tell me again why I am in your story?"_

 _HoloTheWiseWolf777: "Because you are one of the few characters I feel deserve major recognition."_

 _Jiriaya: *Grins and hands author a book* "Finally, someone who shows a little respect!" *Mumbles about how Naruto shows him no respect* "Here is your own copy of Makeout Tactics. I'll even sign it for you!"_

 _HoloTheWiseWolf777: *Grins and starts reading like there is only one day left on earth*_

 _Jiriaya: "Oh, and HoloTheWiseWolf777 does not own Naruto or any of the Naruto Characters, only her OC's which are few and far between. I and the Naruto Cast belong to Masashi Kishimoto. There will be no Mary Sue's or Gary Stews allowed. NO EXCEPTIONS!" ~_

* * *

Jiriaya's First Flight

Jiriaya strutted around agitated, he couldn't believe this...he was a _dove_! Of all the things Kamisama could have turned him into, why a dove? Well, a white homing pidgeon, but it was in the same classification. Last time he checked...he was supposed to be dead "No use complaining... Maybe now I can spy on the baths better from the sky." He sighed as he looked towards the sky. He hadn't flown yet, but he was willing to try it out.

Taking a starting run he spread his pale wings and flapped. Harder. Faster.

Until finally, he was in the air, able to see all the world before him. "Hey, maybe this isn't so bad." Now he knew he could definitely do better research for his books, as a good author should, but he would have to figure out a way to write without apposable thumbs.

He continued to soar through the air high above the treetops, his wings flapping frantically to keep afloat.

His dark grey, nearly black eyes scanned for any signs of human life. He wanted to find Tsunade or Naruto, anyone, as fast as possible to return to being his human self.

Searching half an hour yeilded no results.

"I will never...send another bird...over long distances again. _Ever_!" By now Jiriaya was panting from tireless flying. Just how far had he flown? He slowed his flapping and as he did so his altitude also went down. Thankfully, this pigeon must have had a lot of practice on flying before he inhabited its body because even though he didn't know what to do, his new body sure did and he perching safely on a branch not far from the ground.

Leaning his feathered back against the tree trunk he allowed himself a well deserved rest.

just five minutes later a boy stumbled near his vicinity. Jiriaya's eyes narrowed upon seeing the heavy Labrador Retriever connected to it's handler, it was leading him around a fallen tree with ease as if it had been trained to do just that. The bird's eyes squinted in concentration, analyzing the boy's features. He wore dark pants made of a weird material, with a black shirt over his lanky form. He had to wonder though, what was this boy doing out in the middle of nowhere by himself? Why was he having his dog lead him? Was he blind? He was sure the boy was a simple civilian, unless he was a ninja off duty and was just out for a stroll with his dog, but Jiriaya highly doubted it as he had no muscle on him, and a ninja undoubtedly would.

"Its pretty unusual to find a boy in the middle of nowhere..." Jiriaya announced, testing the waters. The boy looked his way and gave a small smile.

"Your song is sweet and easy on the ears." He complimented as if he hadn't heard the dove's words but instead, it's chirping. Jiriaya decided to test the boy again.

"Where is the closest village?" Jiriaya chirrped but the boy responded with a high pitched whistle resembling a birds. _It seems that all the boy can hear is "chirp, chirp"._

"See ya." The boy turned and began to stalk off in a random direction. Jiriaya, figuring he could get free transportation to some civilization flew over and perched himself firmly on the guy's shoulder causing him to freeze as he felt the unwelcoming talons piercing into his skin. "Alright, no talons. I don't know if you've imprinted on me or what, but get off."

Jiriaya stared at the boy who held his face in the opposite direction to avoid a potential attack on his eyes. "I know you don't understand me, but I'm not leaving kid. Just give me a ride to civilization and I'll be on my way. Take me to a hot spring while you're at it so I could do some research, maybe you could write for me." The white pigeon sang soothing the boy's worries.

The boy tried to shake Jiriaya off and the dove responded with a firece peck on the kid's skull, making sure not to give him brain damage though. The loyal companion of a dog growled at Jiriaya out of protectiveness in response making sure to get the warning across.

"Damnit...fine you can stay, just quit pecking me will ya?"

Jiriaya relished the feeling of winning, something that never happened when he argued or fought against Tsunade and Orochimaru. Well, unless he counted fighting with the tempermental women by his side against the snake-tounged traitor.

And so, with the help of the boy's friendly canine they both made it to thier new home.

* * *

Being forced to sleep in a tree the night before Jiriaya thought it was payback time. Flying to the boy's window he rapidly pecked his beak against the glass until groaning could be heard from the other side.

"Would you stop?" The boy retaliated pulling back the crimson veil of curtains.

Night-colored eyes stared back at the boy almost amusingly. Payback was a dish best served at sunrise. The boy sighed as he opened the window, irritated with Jiriaya's form of torture.

The bird flew inside the room in a pale white flash of feathers landing gently on the unmade bed and making himself a comfortable nest in the soft material.

"Aaron!" Yelled an elderly female voice. "Breakfast is ready!" Jiriaya seemed to perk at the prospect of having something nutritional in his belly other than seeds from the bird feeder outside.

"So, your name is Aaron? That's a strange name." Jiriaya chirped knowing that he could not be understood by the human. He watched as Aaron left the room and the scent of baked batter filled the room. His curious eyes found various nicknacks around the kids' room. Some jewelry he assumed was for either the woman in the house or a girlfriend, a pair of fingerless gloves and -

"Damn, forgot these for her..." Aaron said as he rushed inside and stole the little bits of jewelry from his dresser before quickly running out. Jiriaya smirked as much as he could for being right. Though, when he thought about it, looking around the room he noticed that everything was in a certain order. If the boy, Aaron, really was blind that meant that he memorized his room and probably the whole house, by touch.

* * *

"Aww...thank you dear!" The woman gushed as she accepted the jewelry from Aaron who looked away irritably. "They are precious," She looked on at the plum colored earrings adoringly. "I will treasure them always." She then went to the bathroom to put them on leaving Aaron with his own thoghts.

"At least I remembered." He mumbled to himself in the silence of the room. They were a small gift from the elder woman's husband, who had been unable to get a gift for her the year before and had finally found the money to do so. Unfortunately, her husband was not here at the moment because he was out working with a friend, knowing this the man gave Aaron the earrings to gift his wife in his stead.

Grabbing a few fried eggs, crunchy pieces of bacon, and some freshly baked pancakes with syrup he wolfed them down in record time before washing his plate and fork, putting them in the drying rack afterwards.

"I'm leaving for college!" Aaron called pausing a moment to both hear a responsive, "Be safe dear" and to get his trusty guide dog before he turned and left, his classmate graciously picking him up.

* * *

 _~ Jiriaya: "What?! Why am I a dove of all things? Don't you see that I would be more fit as a toad?" *Author glares at Jiriaya* HoloTheWiseWolf777: "Yes, and no. Yes because you do have a contract with toads, and no because I need you to be an animal capable of flight, and your hair reminds me of a dove. It is a soft color but also one of knowledge and vitality."_

 _Jiriaya: "... That is probably the nicest compliment I have ever received from a young lady such as yourself."_

 **There are no pairings decided and it is unkown wheater or not I will give Aaron a future girlfriend or boyfriend, if you have any suggestions please let me know.**


	2. And So The Mouse Was Saved By The Cat

_HoloTheWiseWolf777: "Itachi, if you would please?"_

 _Itachi: *Nods and faces the audience and gives a sexy smile* "HoloTheWiseWolf777 does not own any of the Naruto Characters but does own The Old Lady, Aaron, and any other OC's that may be featured in this chapter or story."_

 _A/N: "Itachi... Thank you!" *Cries anime tears while handing the murderer a stick of dango._

 _Itachi: "No, thank you for the dango."_

 _Jiraiya: "And,_ _I wanted to let everyone know that this chapter will be not only featuring Itachi, but also another Naruto Character. The language for body language of the animals featured in this chapter are at the bottom of the page with their meanings, should anyone be confused as to what the signs mean. Written by yours truly! And let's not forget... I am the most important character in this story!"_

 _HoloTheWiseWolf777: "Forget it Jiraiya, you are not going to be meeting any hot babes!" *Looks back to the readers* "On with the show!"_

* * *

And So The Mouse Was Saved By The Cat...

Itachi's eyes opened in a daze as he hulled himself to his feet. The grass tickled his nose making it twitch in response. A long bright pink tail trailed behind his soft footsteps as he realized just how shallow his breathing was, quick, and left him nearly breathless.

"What is wrong with me?" He asked himself as his earthy toned eyes found his hands a soft pink in color and shaped like a rodent's. These hands found his head; covered in fur and two round dishes on either side acting as his ears. "No, I can't be a... A rodent. I was dead, in the afterlife with Shisui..." The former young man was confused not knowing how or even why this had happened. Frustration welled up inside his small body, he was now a mouse. A disease carrier of ticks and lyme disease. A shiver crawled up his spine upon realizig that, in this body, he could easily be killed by birds of prey and possibly meet his end at the terrifying claws of felines. Threats were loterally all around him and the thought of having a disease _again_ didn't soothe his woes either.

"kamisama, why?" His voice was calm the total opposite of the typhoon of emotions he felt inside. A sharp cry echoed from above as talons wrapped themselves around his small form gripping him in a bone crushing attempt to keep him where the bird wanted him. Itachi chomped and wriggled in a desperate attempt to break free but the bird was too strong for his new body to break free. So, he did the only thing a mouse could do... He shrieked as loud as his tiny lungs would allow him.

Eventually, after about half an hour, the mouse had given up the struggle and decided to make the best of a bad situation. The view from above was astounding and helped him identify some form of human life. There were bussinesses littering the road, iron monsters (vehicles) that many of the twolegs (humans) used for transportation and houses scattered about. It was like a huge and more efficient form of a village.

The bird took a right turn into a darkened alley, its nest residing in the shadows.

"Mrow!" Suddenly a blue streak slammed into the bird carrying Itachi making them both crash into the ground. Recovering fairly quickly as the bird had taken the brunt end of the force, Itachi came face to face with a heavy Russian Blue feline. It's fangs barried into the now bloddy throat of the crow that had once been Itachi's captive.

The blue furred behemoth turned its broad head around to face the tiny rodent it's eyes as cold as their color, an icy blue. It's once clean muzzle was covered in a thick, sticky, liquid staining it a dark crimson. At this point Itachi felt like he was staring at a lion, with no weapons, no armor, and no chakra. Which was pretty much the case, he realized. "Go on. I am not going to eat _you_ , run along." Meowed the she-cat only to receive a confused, but very grateful look from the Uchiha mouse.

"Thank you," Itachi spoke, his voce neutral, though the feline could hear the distinct respect in the cinnamon furred rodent's voice. "Not that I am ungrateful, but why do you not wish to eat me?"

The she-cat before him folded one ear down while letting out a feminine chuckle. "You're a strange one, many mice would have just scurried off by now, but I suppose you aren't like other mice, are you?" At those sly words Itachi felt a nagging voice in his head akin to his mother's as the cat continued. "Because a small mouse like you would hardly be enough to fill me up. I'd rather have this nice plump, crow." The cat then pawed at the crow to emphasize her point. Itachi couldn't believe he didn't see that coming. He had amazing foresight when it came to protecting Konohagakure, and in battle strategy, but when it came down to being social his foresight went out the window and right into the streets. Maybe he could befriend this cat and therefore gain some protection from her? After all, a small mouse like him wouldn't stand a chance alone.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" The cat flicked her ear in agitation.

"Please, tell me your name." Itachi requested as he took a few steps back. The feline turned her attention back to her meal and took a big hunk of flesh and meat into her mouth soon swallowing. "They call me Duskflower."

"They?" Itachi asked. Were there more than one feline here in this alley?

"Lightningpool, Sparrowflight, and Mossfire. They are my friends, I live with them nearby." Duskflower explained with a flick of her long, slender tail. Itachi couldn't believe the absurd names he was hearing, though he couldn't find a more suitable name for the blue feline before him. "That is a strange, but fitting name." Itachi knew nothing else to say. "They gave it to me, they liked my other name but thought this was more fitting." Duskflower explained easily as she took another bite from her freshly kill. "What is your name? It is rude to not give your name before asking my own." Her tone was that of a mother scolding her kit.

"Forgive me, my name is Itachi Uchiha."

Duskflower all but bristled at the name, her fur stood on end creating a ragged and wild appearance with her tail held high and twitching continuously. "I-Itachi? Really?"

A paw came crashing down on Itachi's body, but not crushing him, only pinning him down to the white concrete below. The next thing Itachi knew was that Duskflower's head was against his own in joy. "My...my baby!" She trilled causing Itachi's eyes to widen. It was no wonder that such words from before made him instantly think of his mother, because she was also reincarnated and he had been speaking to her the whole time. "It's me, Mikoto..."

* * *

"Okay, so I have a research paper due Monday..." Aaron repeated to himself as Siri finished typing the reminder into his phone for him. All he had to do was hold the home button, which he could feel with his thumb, and speak and Siri would call, text, and even jot down notes and reminders for him. It made his life that much easier.

"Aaron, you ready?" A female voice called. Aaron knew it was Delilah, from what she told him, she had long dyed purple hair, that was straight as a stick and usually kept it held in a simple half up half down ponytail. She also described her eyes as the "average" green.

"Yeah, just give me a minute." Finding his books he shoved them into his awaiting backpack and zipped it up, throwing the luggage over his shoulder. His guide dog led the way out of the room and down the hall with Delilah following at Aaron's side.

"How? How do you get ready in the morning?"

Aaron turned his useless vision to the center of Delilah's soft voice. How would he answer this? "Well..." He trailed off gathering his thoughts. "There are tags that are meant for sewing in Braille labels, my caretaker sews them into my clothing, on the inside at the hem. Each Braille has a different meaning." Even though Aaron couldn't see it, he could just imagine Delilah's head cocked to the side in wonder.

"What are these Braille labels?" Her soft voice echoed in his eardrums along with their depending steps on the tiled flooring.

"With each color, there are a certain amount of dots. Just like with the alphabet. Black, for example, has four dots, but not in a row, they are in a certain pattern for each letter..." Again, Aaron trailed off and with each step felt like he was being judged more and more. The silence consumed the air around the two college students creating an uncomfortable atmosphere, at least in Aaron's mind it did. A sigh was released from the boy's lips in defeat. "Never mind, you wouldn't understand." He said shortly, voice all but dripping venom.

A few more moment's of silence passed, with the chocolate coated canine's breathing heavy and thick. Aaron felt like holes were being burned into his head, but not in a violent way. No, it was a sympathetic glare.

"I would if taught me." Delilah responded with silent determination.

* * *

 **Feline language**

 **One ear folded down:** Cat isn't sure how to react to what is going on.

 **Trill or Chirrup:** A cross between a meow and a purr, signaling happiness.

 **Tail held high and twitching:** A sign of excitement.

~ HoloTheWiseWolf777: "So, Jiraiya, your an author... Explain what Braille is to the readers." Jiraiya: "Oh, well, Uh..."

Mikoto: "Braille is a writing system used by blind people, it uses texture and a series of dots which the person then is able to translate into letters and words by feel."

Jiraiya: "That's right dear Mikoto! Braille is also written in the same shape as the letter we use and see everyday."

*Mikoto glares with a motherly anger akin to a fierce tigress* "No. No, it is not."

HoloTheWiseWolf777: "It is actually a series of dots that is not in the shape of the letter and words it represents." *Turns to the readers* "If you want to learn more about Braille, check out my profile!"

Mikoto: "And don't forget to leave a review!"

Itachi: "Mother, I am happy to see you again."

Mikoto: "Me too Itachi!"


End file.
